Plumber Training (SB)
Plumber Training is the first episode of Space Benders. Plot Blaze Maelstrom is at the entrance to the Plumber base. (Blaze): These Plumbers. They have overpowered security. (Security Panel): Please state your name, and show a feat of heroism, by turning the camera. (Blaze): Name, Blaze Maesltrom. Blaze turns the camera to see a robber stealing potatoes from a trader. (Blaze): Hey! Dumbo! Blaze punches the air, creating a fire ball that shot at the robber. (Robber): I hate you, you Pyrosapiens. Thirty three years ago, you were evil. *drops the cabbages* The Robber waves his hand over the cabbages, siphoning the water from them, then whips the air, sending water shooting at Blaze. (Blaze): Why do you have to be a bender? Blaze kicks and punches, sending fire to counter the water, then fire shooting at the robber, who was too slow to counter. Blaze picks the dry cabbages up and gives them to the trader. (Blaze): Here you go. I just took these off a robber. (Trader): These aren't mine! (Blaze): WUT (Trader, with a trollface): Yes they are. (Blaze): Oh. (Security Camera): Heroism feat detected. You may now enter. Blaze walks through the door leading to the Plumber's base. (Head Plumber): Who are you? (Blaze): I'm here to qualify for an Elite Bender position. (Head Plumber): Oh yes. You have been selected. In the three hundredth and second room on the left, you will find your ship. Your mission instructions await there. (Blaze): WUT (Head Plumber, with a trollface): Nah, it's the fifth on the left. Blaze gets to the spoken corridor, and counts one, two, three, four then five, and sees inside five giant ships. (Ship Dealer): Hello. Are you Blaze Maelstrom? (Blaze): Who else would I be? (Ship Dealer): My dad. (Blaze): Right. So, what do you want with me? (Ship Dealer): To show you to your ship. The ship dealer points to a large ship and Blaze walks inside it. (Blaze): What type of bender are you? (Ship Dealer): I am an Orishan. Blaze launches off with his ship. There are two smaller ships surrounding Blaze's ship. (Ship Voice Command): Enemy ship - User, element Earth - option to deject? (Blaze): Yes. A pod encases Blaze, and shoots Blaze towards the enemy ships. The pod breaks through the ship's outer material. Blaze lands on the ship floor, arms raised in bending position. (Blaze): Is anybody here? Suddenly, a barrage of earth erupts around the corner, sending Blaze flying into a wall. (Voice): Where are you, little plumber? A muscly Tetramand walks around the corner, spots Blaze on the floor, then does a punching gesture, and a rock shoots from the former barrage at Blaze. (Blaze): You wanna fight? You've got one! Blaze waves his fists in a defensive manner, then punches, sending fire at the Tetramand, igniting its clothes. (Tetramand): You think you can fight. The Tetramand points his hand at the floor, turns it over, then kicks out at Blaze. A large boulder of rock rips out of the floor and hurls itslef at Blaze, who dodges. (Blaze): You call that Earthbending? I'm so gonna try that. Just to mimic you. Blaze points his hand at the floor, turns it over, and kicks out at the tetramand. Spiralling fire shoots at the Tetramand, knocking him out. (Blaze): I think that was the ship commander. Character Debuts Blaze Maelstrom (first appearance) Tetramand Ship Commander (first appearance) Ship Dealer (first appearance) Robber (first appearance) Trader (first appearance) Displays of Bending Fire Ball - Blaze used this move to attack the robber, but apparently misses in some way. Water Siphoning - The robber siphons the water out of the cabbage to fight Blaze. Fire Flurry - Blaze used this move to counter a water blast from the robber and then attack the robber. Earth Wall - The Tetramand smashed a wall of earth into Blaze. Earth Blast - The Tetramand shot a ball of rock at Blaze trying to subdue him. Spiral Fire - Blaze uses spiralling fire in an attempt to imitate the Tetramand's blast. Category:The Last OmniBender Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres